


why are you in front of my house

by lawltam



Series: next gen captains week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Next gens, i’m sorry but they coink bongs ok, next gen captains, ngc-week, theyre soft awh i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: They plan a sleepover, and Terushima almost cries by how beautiful Akaashi is.(next gen captains week, day 6: sleepover)





	why are you in front of my house

**Author's Note:**

> here it is...

_**Group Chat: young hot n fresh** _

**teruteru-chan:** so…

 **teruteru-chan:** how about that sleepover?

 **yababy:** you still wanna do it?

 **teruteru-chan:** yes!! it would be so much fun!!

 **futachin:** yeah sure let’s do it

 **no-shit-a:** i wouldn’t be opposed to it

 **hoot hoot v2:** sure. i’m pretty much free for the rest of the break. how about this weekend?

 **shirabooboo:** do i have to?

 **futachin:** absolutely and if you ditch, i will drag you out of your house if i have to

 **shirabooboo:** ugh fine

 **shirabooboo:** only because shigeru would rip my head off if i didn’t

 **yababy:** true

 **teruteru-chan:** OH MY GOSH IM SO EXCITED NOW AAHHHH

 **yababy:** so we’re having it at our house? this friday? akaashi can you take the train?

 **hoot hoot v2:** that’s ridiculous 

**hoot hoot v2:** of course i can fucking take the train i’m not dumb 

**futachin:** whats with all this salt keiji

 **hoot hoot v2:** oh nothing

 **no-shit-a:** bokuto has been out of town for a few days and akaashi’s been craving the d

 **hoot hoot v2:** chikara i will strangle you 

**hoot hoot v2:** but yeah that’s pretty much why

 **hoot hoot v2:** but he’s coming back on thursday night so if i have a limp… that’s why

 **yababy:** oh boy should we all come in with limps on friday?

 **no-shit-a:** i cant. osamu isn’t in town so :((

 **shirabooboo:** what happened to “i don’t kiss and tell”?

 **no-shit-a:** i don’t. but i’m not one to have sex and shut up about it

 **futachin:** wow you really are an enigma huh

 **no-shit-a:** i guess so

 **teruteru-chan:** wait

 **no-shit-a:** what

 **teruteru-chan:** how long have you been dating osamu

 **no-shit-a:** since i kicked his ass in nationals last year 

**no-shit-a:** then he kicked my ass in his hotel room that night

 **yababy:** oh my god

 **teruteru-chan:** THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE

 **teruteru-chan** : i kept wondering why you had so many hickeys on your collarbones during our last practice match

 **shirabooboo:** y’all wild

 **futachin:** who are you to talk 

**futachin:** you literally walk into school with lovebites and hickeys all over your neck and collarbones 

**shirabooboo:** HOW DID YOU 

**futachin:** i have shiratorizawa friends lol 

**no-shit-a:** lies you have no friends

 **futachin:** RUDE

 **yababy:** ANYWAY

 **yababy:** so … akaashi you’re taking the train friday morning? i can come pick you up 

**hoot hoot v2:** sure. how long would i be staying?

 **teruteru-chan:** for the weekend? come friday then leave sunday?

 **yababy:** yes that’s a good idea

 **futachin:** aaaAAAHHH IM SO EXCITED NOW

 **no-shit-a:** calm yourself

—

 **yababy:** can someone please tell terushima to stop loitering outside my house

 **teruteru-chan:** GET OUT YOU COWARD

 **yababy:** WHY ARE YOU HERE

 **teruteru-chan:** I WANT TO GO GET AKAASHI WITH YOU

 **teruteru-chan:** gasp

 **teruteru-chan:** LETS ALL MEET UP AND GET HIM

< **teruteru-chan:** _@futachin_ BABE IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW AND WE’RE PICKING UP AKAASHI AT THE TRAIN STATION

 **teruteru-chan:** LETS ALL MEET UP AT YAHABA’S HOUSE

 **no-shit-a:** this is where someone with more than four braincells would recommend meeting up at the train station instead

 **shirabooboo:** sure. we can meet at the east exit?

 **yababy:** ok look akaashi’s train doesn’t arrive in another hour so how about i pick everyone up and then we go to the station?

 **futachin:** you can drive?

 **yababy:** yeah?? who doesn’t know how to drive lol

 **no-shit-a:** i know

 **shirabooboo:** same and akaashi as well

 **shirabooboo:** he mentioned it once

 **teruteru-chan:** i also know

 **teruteru-chan:** can’t commandeer a party bus without knowing how to drive lmao

 **futachin:** ah. 

**futachin:** that leaves. me. 

**shirabooboo:** pFFTT

 **yababy:** oh yeah it’s fine 

**yababy:** i mean, it only took me one try to pass the exam, but others need more 

**futachin:** i swear to god you are an angel in disguise. 

—

 **teruteru-chan:** THE PRETTY TOKYO BOY IS HERE

 **teruteru-chan:** HES LITERALLY FUCKING STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME IM BLUSHING HES SO PRETTY

 **hoot hoot v2:** terushima you’ve been saying this since you spotted me at the gate

 **teruteru-chan:** YOU’RE SO PRETTY

 **shirabooboo:** enno and i are at shigeru’s right now so hurry up

 **futachin:** how did you get in 

**futachin:** yahaba is literally right next to us right now 

**shirabooboo:** how many times do you think i’ve had to sneak into shigeru’s house 

**shirabooboo:** i know this place like the back of my hand

 **no-shit-a:** kinky

 **yababy:** ?????

 **teruteru-chan:** put away your phone YOURE ABOUT TO GO DRIVE

 **yababy:** i will kick you out of my car right fucking now just give me a reason

 **no-shit-a:** hurry up and get back already

 **no-shit-a:** we’re gonna start totoro without you

 **futachin:** DONT YOU DARE

 **hoot hoot v2:** oh my god 

**hoot hoot v2:** yahaba is going 15km past the limit

 **hoot hoot v2:** you’ve started a fire within their spirits chikara

 **no-shit-a:** i regret it

 **no-shit-a:** begone demons

—

**teruteru-chan:** _[link sent](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0)_

**yababy:** whomst

 **hoot hoot v2:** holy shit is that kuroo

 **no-shit-a:** from nekoma??? the sex hair ???

 **teruteru-chan:** YES 

**teruteru-chan:** he sent it to the other group chat we’re in

 **teruteru-chan:** did you know that we danced to dope by bts as well

 **teruteru-chan:** or at least they did. i was cameraman

 **shirabooboo:** are you trying to tell me that ushijima wakatoshi danced to dope

 **teruteru-chan:** he was the one who SUGGESTED it

 **shirabooboo:** what the fuck

 **yababy:** sometimes i wonder what happens in the other group chat

 **hoot hoot v2:** bokuto told me that he and kuroo start song chains in the middle of the night

 **no-shit-a:** why are we texting

 **no-shit-a:** we are literally in the same room

 **teruteru-chan:** yeah but kenji’s sleeping i don’t want to bother him

 **teruteru-chan:** besides u were gonna be on your phone anyway i saw you texting osamu

 **yababy:** exposed

 **no-shit-a:** how did you

 **teruteru-chan:** bc i’m his side hoe

 **no-shit-a:** i will beat you up

 **shirabooboo:** he saw you smiling and we all know that a heartless creature like you isn’t capable of emotions unless provoked by a loved one

 **hoot hoot v2:** the cold hard truth

 **no-shit-a:** fine

 **no-shit-a:** its the truth 

**yababy:** taking it like a Champ huh

 **no-shit-a:** i know what’s Real and what’s Not

 **shirabooboo:** such an Intellectual

 **teruteru-chan:** unlike a certain Somebody i know

 **yababy:** is it You

 **teruteru-chan:** Die :)

 **shirabooboo:** the fuckjng smiley face 

**hoot hoot v2:** so simple yet so threatening

 **yababy:** kenjirou why did you just gasp really loudly

 **shirabooboo:** KENJI JUST LOOKED UP FROM HIS SLEEPING BAG AND LITERALLY GROWLED AT ME AND TOLD ME TO GO TO BED

 **shirabooboo:** SO GOOD NIGHT IM FUCKING TERRIFYIBG IF I DIE THEN BURN KENJI

 **teruteru-chan:** i love him awh

 **hoot hoot v2:** yes a good note to end on;

 **hoot hoot v2:** a death threat.

 **no-shit-a:** this is a mess LMAO gnight fools


End file.
